monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chief God/@comment-216.25.182.27-20141230061111/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141230210225
Actually, on the Demon Realm page it says: "-and some parts of the Zipangu region, etc. that gradually change into demon realms" So yes, Zipangu is ''transforming despite them being a perfect example of peaceful coexistance without either side trying to force it. And honestly, I don't mind it that much. As long as it's a Bright Green one, so that at least it'll still ''look like our home. Likewise, the Monsters page section about Incubi, it says: "Just like monsters, their appearance stops aging at a certain stage. It could be as a boy, as a young man, or as a mature man. Since an incubus is a being that's convenient for a monster, '''they change depending on the tastes of the monster that they're paired with.'"'' So it does seem like humans really don't have anything to say about their own lives anymore. I'm sure that's not what KC intended, but that's just how it sounds. Plus it contradicts the fact that Mamono genuinly don't care about appearances. And I know the DL is well-intentioned. I never said otherwise. KC did say it, and I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. What I meant was that, after hundreds of years (confirmed by KC) after she came to power, the DL really hasn't done much to improve relations and better the world. She still hasn't changed mamono's predator nature and some pages (*cough*''Monster Ecology*cough*'') suggest that is is natural and intended for mamono to be agressive towards human "victims". Pretty much the only thing she has accomplished since her initial takover is have lots of children and conquer Lescatie. And that latter was actually done by one of her daughters who is currently slacking off there. And I know KC said that and means it, and that's my head canon and that's what I originally believed when first learning about this. But a lot of "recent" articles keep focusing so much on the "depraved hedonism" part of monsters that you'll start thinking that's all there is to them. It's all summed up by one sentence on Monster Ecology that really makes you question the setting "This man belongs to me, and I can rape him as much as I want from now on." I don't want to be a fun-spoiling cynic here, but as I said earlier, that doesn't work if Mamono attack and claim the first man they see. Look, as I said earlier "If I live there and am looking to court a Holsty I'm genuinly in love with, do you really think I'd be happy if an Ogre were to ambush me, rape me, abuse me and force me to be her love slave for the rest of my life?" So either I'd be unhappy for the rest of my life by being the husband of an agressive domestic abuser, or she'll rape me so hard I'll be brainwashed to love them by becoming an Incubus, which I can hardly call real love. Now either KC's right, and Ogre in question will not abuse her husband, which is in opposition to her article, or the article is correct but KC's wrong. See, this is what I meant with that what the author says himself and what he writes in his work don't agree. It's making a huge mess of everything and causes a lot of rifts in the fanbase. Still, the Hellhound article seems to be trying to rectify those conflicts as it actually says "but they do recognize the men they capture as their husbands and shower them with love just as any other monster would". It actually goes out of it's way to clarify that yes, even the most ferocious monsters want their husbands to be happy more than anything. So we can only hope KC tries to minimize all conflicts in his own work. And don't worry, you're not offending me by disagreeing with me.